indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal in Death
Plot Summary She was one of the most sought after women in the world. A top model who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted - even another woman's man. And now she was dead, the victim of a brutal murder. Police Lieutenant Eve Dallas put her life on the line to take the case when the suspicion fell on her best friend, the other woman in the fatal love triangle. Beneath the facade of glamour, Eve found that the world of high fashion thrived on an all-consuming obsession for youth and fame. One that led from the runway to the dark underworld of New York City where the drugs could be found to fulfill any desire - for a price... Map Please reference the Immortal in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: June 27 - July 11, 2058Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 Day 1 (Saturday, June 27) Chapter 1 * With dread, Eve is contemplating spending her day off shopping for her wedding dress. She manages to scare Roarke when she informs him that Mavis has a friend who will be designing the dress. * Eve meets Mavis' new love, Leonardo. Mavis claims, "He really knows the inner soul." Despite much trepidation, Eve ends up liking Leonardo's computer design for her dress. * Eve is stripped down for measurements when super model Pandora comes in and attacks her. After Eve punches her in the face. Chapter 2 * Mavis comes in and she and Pandora brawl. Eve breaks it up. * Pandora threatens to ruin Leonardo who has borrowed from the spine crackers to put on his first fashion show that Pandora is supposed to headline. * Mavis vows to make the ultimate sacrifice, giving up Leonardo to save him. * Eve recaps her day for Roarke who finds it hilarious that she hit Pandora in her million-dollar face. Roarke admits that, "There was a time – briefly." When Eve asks for details, he distracts her with sex. Day 2 (Sunday, June 28) * Eve visits the morgue to view the body of a floater. **It turns out to be Carter Johannsen, (aka 'Boomer'), who was a former weasel for Eve. He was tortured and beaten to death, his face all but erased. **Eve discovers that it was Officer Peabody who connected her to Boomer. * Eve contacts Peabody to offer to allow her to assist the primary on the case. Peabody agrees when she confirms that Dallas is the primary. *Eve meets with Commander Jack Whitney to clear adding an aide to the case and he gives her three days to wrap it up as long as nothing more important comes up. *Eve asks Feeney to dig out the 'trainer' Boomer weaseled for in Illegals. Chapter 3 *Dallas and Peabody toss Boomer's filthy apartment and find two sealed bags under the mattress. One is a filled with blue powder, the other a disc. *After going to Cop Central, Dallas and Peabody go through decontamination together. "But it's a dry heat," Peabody stated. * Eve discovers that the disc contains a chemical formula that neither she nor Peabody can decipher. They decide to hit the streets. *Eve stumbles in at 3AM and Roarke picks her up and puts her to bed. As she is drifting off, she realizes that his unit should be able to decipher the code. *They go to his private room to run it on the unregistered. **They discover that the formula is for a new drug that causes cell regeneration as well as causing the user to feel euphoric with increased sexual drive. It will also cause death with prolonged use. It contains an unknown as well as a mix of other more common drugs. **Eve falls asleep as Roarke carries her back to bed. Chapter 4 * It's still dark when a call comes in from Mavis asking for help. *Roarke and Dallas arrive at Leonardo's studio to find Mavis in shock and Pandora dead, her face "all but gone". * Eve takes Mavis into Interview for questioning. ** Mavis states that she had gone to Pandora's house to confront her. They fought, and Mavis got some scratches and bruises. Afterward, she went bar crawling, took some Sober-Up and ended up at Leonardo's where she found Pandora dead. She states that someone hit her on the head and she woke up and called Dallas. * Dallas sends Mavis home with Roarke under voluntary holding. Day 3 (Monday, June 29) Chapter 5 * Leonardo wakes up sprawled on Mavis' apartment floor. He sees blood and wonders if he killed someone. *Lieutenant Jake Casto arrives at Dallas' office at Central. **He says he heard that Feeney was looking for him because Boomer was his weasel. "Feeney's pretty much yours, too, isn't he?" "Feeney is his own." He agrees to work with Eve to find out who killed Boomer. *Leonardo bursts into Eve's office and confesses to killing Pandora and then faints on her floor. **Eve questions Leonardo and takes him to holding to run tests to determine if the blood on him is Pandora's. *Eve reports to Whitney and he agrees to allow her to remain primary on the Pandora case, despite her relationship with Mavis. They patch up their relationship that had been strained since the investigation of Cicely Towers murder. *Dallas and Feeney go to the home of actor Justin Young to interview him and his lover, and Pandora's rival, Jerry Fitzgerald. Chapter 6 *On the way up they talk strategy and Feeney says that he wants to be bad cop this time but Eve tells him that he's a lousy bad cop. Feeney tries to pull rank but Eve is primary so he grumblingly swallows it. * Young describes the scene between Mavis and Pandora at Pandora's home the evening before. He states that he and video producer Paul Redford broke up the fight and Mavis left. Afterward, he claims that Pandora was furious and over excitable, so he and Jerry left and went to club Ennui and then to his home where they remained until the next morning. * Jerry is then interviewed. She verifies Young's story and alibi. She admits that she detested Pandora and states that Pandora was on something that night. Eve looks at Jerry's glass that contains a blue liquid and Jerry claims that it is a protein drink. *Dallas and Feeney go to the ZigZag where they interview the owner, Dennis, about Mavis' visit there the night before. He gives them the video of Mavis drinking and flicking off several attempted pick ups. **Feeney orders a sandwich named for Mick Jagger and they leave. *While in Eve's vehicle trying to decide where Mavis may have gone after ZigZag, the lab report comes through tying Mavis to Pandora's murder with hair, prints, skin and blood. It is followed by an arrest warrant charging Mavis with second-degree murder. Chapter 7 *Eve goes home to arrest Mavis and Roarke tells her that he has already engaged the best criminal defense team in the country. **Mavis is released on bail with an electronic bracelet to monitor her movements. *Eve gets home after arresting and interviewing Mavis and giving a press conference. **Summerset greets her and rips her apart, finishing by telling her that Mavis cried herself to sleep. **Eve goes upstairs where Roarke tries to comfort her when she breaks and sobs in his arms. He convinces her to eat an omelet and drink some tea that unbeknownst to her, he tranq'd. ** Roarke tells Eve the story about Marlena, Summerset's daughter, who was raped, tortured, and murdered by a syndicate who didn't like the fact that Roarke's gambling business was infringing on their territory. **After he finishes the story, Eve realizes he gave her a tranq. "Inducing chemicals on unknowing people is a violation of ..." "Arrest me in the morning." Day 4 (Tuesday, June 30) Chapter 8 * Eve wakes up angry with Roarke. She goes down to breakfast to find Mavis happy and eating crepes. Roarke orders her oatmeal, much to her chagrin. **She agrees to allow Leonardo to come stay with Mavis at the mansion to proceed with the wedding preparations. * Peabody and Dallas go to Redford Productions to interview Paul Redford. He says that after the party at Pandora's he went to his club. He admits to having sex with Pandora and also seeing her take a pill from a box kept in her vanity. *Dallas and Peabody go to Pandora's house to search for the box, but find it is gone. They also find that the security was turned off for a period of time. Chapter 9 *Dallas and Peabody go to the lab to get the report on the Illegal found in Boomer's apartment. They also get the tox report for Pandora from Chief Lab Tech Dickie Berenski. It says that Pandora was on the same Illegal with the unknown that was found at Boomer's. **Eve has to bribe Dickie with Yankee – Red Sox box-seat tickets and locker room passes. * Casto comes to Eve's office and says he wants to take a sample of the drug to a private lab used by Illegals. She says she doesn't want to take it out of the Homicide Department. * Dallas and Peabody are called to Police Chief Tibble's office. There they find Casto, his Captain and Commander Whitney. Tibble agrees to leave Dallas primary on the two homicides, but tells her to cooperate with Casto and Illegals. ** Casto admits to bribing Dickie with a case of unblended scotch. * Eve goes to see Dr. Charlotte Mira. She talks about her relationship with Roarke and finally opens up about her father's abuse and rape of her. She tells of a new dream she has been having about a knife and being covered with blood. Mira reminds her there were no stab wounds on her when she was found and she says with haunted eyes, "I know." Chapter 10 * Eve gets home and finds Roarke in the gym. They spar and then have "sticky, sweaty sex" on the gym mats. *After a shower, she reviews the case with him over dinner. Day 5 (Wednesday, July 1) Chapter 11 * Eve visits Crack and asks him if he there's been any buzz on a new Illegal. He tells her that he's heard it called Immortality. Eve warns him against it. He also tells her about an LC named Hetta Moppett who banged Boomer on his last visit to the Down and Dirty Club. * Eve searches Hettas room but finds nothing illuminating. *Eve contacts the morgue and has them run Jane Doe's and finds Hetta Moppett who was brought in weeks before. She'd been beaten to death and her face erased. * Eve tries to get the PA to drop charges on Mavis due to the two additional homicides related to Immortality. She is denied. *Eve meets with Nadine Furst at the Blue Squirrel to leak the connection to Immortality to her in order to help Mavis. *Eve finds that Redford was paying Pandora and decides to schedule another interview with him. Chapter 12 * Eve arrives home to find Leonardo, as well as Biff, a fabric expert, and Trina, a hair consultant. * When Leonardo tells Eve that Mavis was fired from the Blue Squirrel, she goes along with all the fittings and the make over. *Roarke is out of town, so Eve decides to sleep in her sleep chair in her office. She has a nightmare. **Summerset hears her screaming, "Daddy, please. Please, please. No, no, it hurts, it hurts!" He comes in and tries to help her, but she tells him to get out. He leaves to go get Roarke's personal physician, but runs into Roarke who just arrived home. Roarke says he'll take care of it. ** Eve tells Roarke, "I killed him, Roarke. I killed my father." Chapter 13 * She describes the flashback, the rape, the broken arm, and killing her father with a knife. She tells Roarke that she has to turn in her badge and that she can't marry him. * Roarke gets Eve to agree to speak to Mira. * Mira helps Eve to see that what happened to her as a child does not change her duty as a cop or her relationship with Roarke. Eve accepts Mira's counsel. Day 6 (Thursday, July 2) * Peabody and Feeney report to Dallas' home office. It is Peabody's first visit and she meets Roarke for the first time. Dallas gives Feeney some of the Immortal drug to take to Roarke's plant expert. *Dallas and Peabody head to Cop Central. On the way, Peabody confesses to sleeping with Casto, "The sex was incredible." Chapter 14 * At Cop Central, they re-interview Paul Redford and Eve hits him with the data about his money transfers to Pandora. He requests privacy to contact his lawyers. * While on route to the lab with Roarke's plant expert, Whitney tags Dallas and tells her that the matter of her past is closed. *Dr. Engrave tells Eve that the unknown is nectar from the Immortal blossom, which is grown on the Eden Colony and that it is a controlled specimen. * Peabody goes to the lab to take the new info to Dickhead and Eve goes to the florist to choose flowers for her wedding. **While there, she asks about the Immortal Blossom and has the florist look up people who have placed orders for it from the Eden Colony. When she gets the information, she leaves Roarke to order the flowers in exchange for extending their honeymoon to three weeks. She tells the florist she likes petunias and leaves. Chapter 15 * Eve hits Redford with the fact that he falsified records and ordered the Immortal Blossom. He claims it was for a topical cosmetic youth enhancer. * Eve tries to get the prosecuting attorney to drop charges on Mavis due to the new evidence. He refuses, even after Casto throws in with her. **They have a press conference and afterward, Nadine tells her that Justin Young and Jerry Fitzgerald have had a very public falling out. *Eve and Roarke make love and Eve accuses him of holding back and treating her as if she is fragile. "It was more like nursing than – " Day 7 (Friday, July 3) Chapter 16 * Eve is woken from sleep with a call to go to another homicide. Roarke takes her to the scene as her car is in for repairs. * The victim is ID'd as Lamont Ro, AKA Cockroach. He was beaten to death, his face erased. He is an Illegals dealer. ** While processing the scene, a woman runs to the body. Eve tackles her to stop her from contaminating the scene and injures her knee. ** After scalding the two cops who should have stopped the woman, she approaches Roarke who is grinning at her and tells her, "No holding back." * Whitney calls Dallas up to report and tells her that Mavis has undergone testing with Mira and Mira recommends charges be dropped. He thinks the prosecuting attorney will drop all charges against Mavis on Monday. * Eve heads to Leonardo's fashion show debut. **She interviews Jerry backstage about her fight with Justin and makes her really mad. Later, she goads Jerry into throwing her champagne into her face and arrests her, charging her with assaulting an officer and resisting arrest. ** Roarke breaks into Jerry's locked drink container so that Eve can send its contents to the lab. She believes the blue liquid contains Immortality. (YANNI) Chapter 17 *Eve and Roarke take the limo to stake out Justin Young's apartment. There they meet Peabody and Casto, who had tagged along. ** Roarke gets territorial when he realizes that Casto checks out Eve in an unduly fashion. ** Jerry arrives and they watch as Justin and Jerry fight and then make love. ** The lab report on Jerry's drink is in and it is Immortality. Eve gets the warrant to arrest Jerry and Justin. Day 8 (Saturday, July 4) * Peabody, Casto and Dallas interview Young, Fitzgerald and Redford. **After several hours, Jerry Fitzgerald is having withdrawal symptoms from Immortality and agrees to confess to anything. Eve orders MT's and a hospital transport. ** Casto is upset that Eve won't charge Fitzgerald based on her confession. Eve stands by her decision that she won't charge her until she gets treatment and can be re-interviewed. * By 5 a.m, they have finished the paperwork and the first round of interviews. * Roarke insists on taking Eve home and she realizes she really is tired. Chapter 18 * After 5 hours of sleep Eve awakes to the scent of hot coffee and fresh waffels. * Eve heads back to Cop Central in her newly repaired vehicle which in under 5 blocks decided to give her grief again. She is constantly informed to reduce speed or blow up. * She meets Feeney who informes her of the newest data on their suspects. * Eve, Peabody and Casto interview Young, Fitzgerald and Redford again and keep changing interviewers on them. * They report to Whitney and he puts pressure on them to get confessions. The PA's office is going to drop the charges on Mavis on monday and they want something else to give to the media. * Roarke informs Eve that he has to take a three day trip to Freestar One. * Eve interviews Redford and details how and why he killed Pandora and the other victims. Redford then implicates Jerry. * Eve then switches off with Casto and interviews Fitzgerald. Jerry is jonezing badly so Eve breaks off and orders Jerry to be brought to a hospital under guard. Chapter 19 * Casto is upset that Eve isn't going to charge Jerry. Eve insists that Jerry didn't make a confession but that she would have sayd anything in her state. She is tired and has a headache. Day 9 (Sunday, July 5) * Eve is awakened by Dr. Ambrose from the Midtown Rehabilitation Center for Substance Addiction. Ambrose informs her that Jerry Fitzgerald is dead from an overdose. *Casto, Dallas, and Peabody interview the Center staff and patients. During a disruption from a violent tendency, the officer guarding Jerry left her post and Jerry somehow got to the drug hold and overdosed on Immortality, synthetic Zeus and morphine. ** A master code with Jerry's fingerprints is found in the disposal explaining how Jerry got into the locked drug hold. **There are a lot of questions, but no way to answer them. Fitzgerald is dead and her confession now stands. She will be believed to be responsible for the murders of Pandora, Boomer, Moppett, and Cockroach. **Casto suggests her death may have been suicide, which increases Eve's feelings of guilt. ** Justin Young has been released on bail and confronts Eve while she eats at the Center. He accuses her of killing Jerry. One week later (Friday, July 10) Chapter 20 * Eve is in her home office still working the Immortality case instead of getting ready for her wedding the next day. ** Roarke has Eve run through the case one more time. He tells her that Redford ordered two Immortality Blossoms, not one. He just got the news. ** Eve confesses to second thoughts about their wedding and Roarke tells her to consider it a formality, a contract. He tells her Mavis is waiting downstairs for her. * Eve goes to the Down and Dirty with Mavis for her wedding shower that is attended by Peabody, Dr. Mira, Nadine, and Trina who are all already drunk. ** Peabody announces that she is permanently attached to homicide. ** Eve tells Mavis she wants to be clear-headed for the wedding the next day and wants non-lethal drinks. ** Nadine gets up on stage on a dare from Eve and strips down to her purple underwear and does a crotch grind with a seven-foot black in body paint. ** Peabody tells Eve that she and Casto don't have much connection now that the case is closed and leaves to go throw up. ** Eve gets worried about Peabody and goes in search of her. She is grabbed and tries to shake the guy off when she feels a prick on her arm and is hauled into a privacy room. * Roarke is at his bachelor party arranged and hosted by Feeney. **While talking to Feeney, he asks about Cockroach and discovers that he used to weasel for Casto's former partner. He convinces Feeney to go back to the mansion to dig up information on Casto. *Casto has Eve drugged and in a privacy room. He tells Eve that she is getting too close to him. He confesses everything as he plans to kill her when he's done. ** Eve's friends are worried about her and Crack tells them that she is in a privacy room with a cowboy type and he can arrange a gang bang for all of them if they want. They go off looking for Eve with Crack tagging along. ** Casto miscalculated the dose of Download he gave Eve, as she hadn't been drinking, as he assumed. She manages to knee him in the chin while aiming for his crotch. He elbows her in the cheek and they fight for the pressure syringe with the lethal dose. ** Casto manages to get more of the drug in her, but she kicks him in the face, aiming for his gut, and he goes down. ** Eve is trying to reach the door release when Crack and the ladies break in and rescue her. * Crack is carrying Eve into the mansion with everyone talking at once. Roarke races down the stairs and takes her in his arms, demanding an explanation. ** Everyone tries to explain how Eve was drugged, but Eve tells Roarke that it was Casto. She is still loopy from the drug. ** Mira orders Eve upstairs where she can tend to her. Eve tells Roarke that marriage is a promise. Eve and Roarke's Wedding Day (Saturday, July 11) * Mavis visits Eve as she finishes dressing in her bronze wedding dress. She gives Eve the necklace that matches her dress and admits that she mentioned it to Roarke. Then she opens another box and takes out a spray of petunias, Eve's bridal bouquet. Eve's nerves die away and she says, "He always knows." * Eve goes out to join Roarke in marriage. Map Please reference the Immortal in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Galahad *Leonardo *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Dickie Berenski *Detective Carmichael *Crack *Harrison Tibble *Trina List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Dr. Ambrose *Biff *Caesar *Jake Casto *Dennis *Dr. Engrave *Jerry Fitzgerald *Jonathan Heartly *Mark *Pandora *Paul Redford *Justin Young List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Bines *Mari Dirscolli *Hugo *Carter Johannsen *Lilligas *Lissa *Lobar *Lucille *Hetta Moppett *Danny Riley *Lamont Ro *Suzie-Q *Teasdale *Richard Troy Trivia Peabody sees Roarke and Eve's home for the first time. Peabody meets Roarke for the first time. The characters of Leonardo and Trina are both introduced. We are told the story of Marlena and her tragic death for the first time. YANNI *After Leonardo's fashion show, Eve sent Roarke a look "as she slipped into Pandora's dressing room." This should read "Jerry's dressing room."Immortal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15378-9), p. 228 (return to section) *On the timeline, we list Eve and Roarke's wedding day as Saturday, July 11, 2058. We came up with this date by figuring out the timeline based on dates in the book. If you look at an actual calendar, the "actual" date would more than likely be July 13th, 2058. Technically not a YANNI, but a bit of an inconsistency. There is a high possibility that Nora Roberts does not check future calendars when writing these books. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Immortal in Death Immortal in Death Category:The Novels